


Brain Storm

by JadedQuill



Category: Dr. Horrible - Fandom
Genre: F/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-10
Updated: 2008-09-10
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadedQuill/pseuds/JadedQuill
Summary: The voice in his head sounds just like Penny; sweet and harsh all at the same time.





	Brain Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone.

[ ](http://community.livejournal.com/horrible_awards/3668.html#cutid1)

Nothingness. Numb. Empty.

_It didn’t have to be this way._

Death. Destruction. Insanity.

_You never wanted this._

Yes I did; more than anything.

_More than me?_

Yes.

_Then why aren’t you happy?_

…

_It’s ok Billy. You can admit it, to me. I’m just a voice in your head, after all. I can’t tell anyone. Even if I was real, you know I wouldn’t._

It wasn’t like I thought it would be.

_What were you expecting?_

To show the world how foolish, corrupt and broken it is; to fix it, to rule it, to make the world a better place.

_So what happened?_

Taking over isn’t an easy thing to do, even on a small scale. The so-called heroes fight against everything I try to do, and the other members of the E.L.E. are more concerned with chaos, havoc and destruction. So many people have died, so much blood spilt, you were only the beginning.

_You didn’t kill me. It was an accident._

Not as far as the rest of the world is concerned. Besides, if I hadn’t hesitated it would have been Captain Hammer who met his end that day.

_Killing Hammer wouldn’t have changed anything. You would still be in the E.L.E. and you still wouldn’t have me. I would never have forgiven you._

What else could I have done?

_I don’t know, but murder wasn’t the answer._

I wish I could have stopped you two from ever meeting.

_You could have._

How?

_You missed your chance. Your lust for power blinded you._

The alleyway…

_If you hadn’t ignored me, if you hadn’t hijacked that van, what would have happened?_

You wouldn’t have met Hammer and we… At the very least you would have said “hi” the next time we did laundry together. You were so nice like that.

_We could have gotten to know one another._

I wouldn’t have had the Wonderflonium. The freeze ray never would have been built. I wouldn’t have gotten into the E.L.E. I couldn’t just give up my life’s ambition.

_I thought your goal was to change the world for the better. The E.L.E. was just one path to that._

…

_I wanted to make the world a better place too._

One homeless shelter at the time? I told you before that was just a symptom.

_You could have broadened my horizons, made me dream of bigger change. I agreed with you in theory, if not in practice._

Maybe you’re right… maybe I fucked it all up, but I can’t change that now.

_Why not?_

Can’t change the past, can’t bring you back.

_Why not?_

What do you mean?

_You built your Freeze Ray. You stopped time._

Two very different feats, even if they are in the same area but… Hourglass might be able to provide the conceptual insight that could lead to such a monumental breakthrough.

_You see? You can do anything you put your mind to._

If they figured out what I was trying to do though… The E.L.E. values me as a member; my technology has made them more fearsome than ever before. They would try to stop me.

_You aren’t the only one who isn’t happy with this course of events._

All my ‘friends’ are.

_What about your enemies?_

…

_Who else’s life was ruined that day?_

Hammer? Forget it!

_Not even for me?_

… anything for you.


End file.
